princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Charm:Shape
The Shape Charms shape materials as you will, or make things out of nothing. Menders and Troubadours have affinity for them. Always Prepared (Shape 1) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Larceny (1 hour/roll, threshold = equipment's Size) Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: indefinite You attune one of your favorite tools to yourself. While the attunement lasts, you may summon the tool to your hand, or banish it into nothingness, by successfully transforming, and you can repair any damage done to it as if it were part of your Regalia. You may summon or banish the tool while mundane, or as part of your basic transformation. You can attune only one tool at a time; to use Always Prepared when you have an attuned tool, you must summon the tool and release your attunement. Upgrade: Multiple Stacks Each time you take this upgrade, you are able to attune another tool. All your attuned tools may be summoned or banished separately, or simultaneously. Upgrade: Perfected Cost: +1 Wisp Your inherent magic enhances the attuned tool. Add half your Inner Light (rounded down) to the equipment bonus the tool provides. Bubble Shield (Shape 1) Action: Reactive, Inner Light + Stamina Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 turn You manifest a protective shield around a circular area of radius equal to your successes in yards. You may create the shield around any space within sight, unless that space contains an enemy, or a person for whom your Sympathy is worse than Known. (That is, yourself, your friends, objects, animals, and nothing at all, may be enclosed; human bystanders and people you're fighting may not.) The shield has a Structure of 3 x your successes and a Durability of 0. Any attempt to enter or leave the area it encloses must break the shield. Any attack from outside on those inside, or vice versa, applies its damage to breaking the shield first; only damage exceeding what's needed to break the shield passes through to the intended target. If you use Bubble Shield to protect the same area as your next action, the new shield replaces the old with no gap of time. Upgrade: Elastic The shield stretches when struck, and springs back unharmed; it is immune to bashing damage. Only lethal or aggravated damage will reduce its Structure. Upgrade: Adamant You may give the shield Durability equal to half your successes, rounded down. If you do this the shield has 0 Structure, and the first attack that pierces its Durability breaks it. Upgrade: Rainbow (Aqua 1) The shield manifests as an iridescent film, which bends light that passes through it. Attacks from outside on those inside, or vice versa, take a penalty equal to half your successes, rounded down. Attacks on the shield itself are not penalized. Upgrade: Lasting (Terra 1) Duration: Terra + 1 turns The shield endures for up to your Terra + 1 turns before it must be renewed. Upgrade: Confining (Lacrima 1) You may create the shield around anything, including enemies and bystanders. Hear Me, O Muse (Shape 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Expression Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene Each success rolled grants a +1 bonus to a mundane action that creates something new. Eligible actions include (under Crafts) making a physical object; (Expression) writing a poem or story, or acting a part in a drama; (Subterfuge) creating a disguise; and (Socialize) organizing a big social event. If the action in question is extended, the bonus applies to all rolls until the task is complete, or you turn your attention to something else; you lose the bonus if you stop the job partway, and don't get it back if you resume. Upgrade: Cooperative Cost: +1 Wisp When others assist you (you are primary in a teamwork action) they gain the same bonus on their rolls as you do. Wellspring (Shape 1, Aqua 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Science Cost: 1 Wisp; Duration: permanent You draw fresh water out of the earth. Each success draws up 1 pint of pure fresh water. If you are not touching solid ground, the Charm fails. Upgrade: Purified Other liquids turn into fresh water as you stir them. Each success turns 1 gallon of liquid into drinkable water. You need not be touching the ground to change an existing liquid. Upgrade: Flavored You may create any liquid that is safe for humans to drink. Each success draws up 1/2 pint of the drink you desire. If you apply Purified, each success transmutes 1/2 gallon of a liquid into something drinkable. Upgrade: Oily (Aqua 2) Requires Flavored Cost: +1 Wisp You may now create any organic compound that is liquid at current temperatures, at the same rates as Flavored. Fire's Warm Kiss (Shape 1, Fuego 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Stamina Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene Fires under your hands burn without consuming their fuel. Until the Charm ends, reduce the damage one fire does by the number of successes rolled. Things ignited by the fire, but separated from it, burn normally. You may use Fire's Warm Kiss multiple times on one fire, until its damage has been reduced to 0. If a fire's damage is reduced to 0, it cannot ignite anything and feels merely warm to the touch, though it still sheds light. It can even be scooped off its fuel source, held in cupped hands, and poured into a container, like a liquid with the consistency of thick syrup. Fire so treated ignites its container once the Charm wears off, or goes out after 1 turn if the container is not flammable. Shape Earth (Shape 1, Terra 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Crafts Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene In your hands, dirt and stone become as malleable as clay. You may manipulate rock or hard-packed earth (but not man-made rocklike materials like asphalt or concrete) with your hands as if it had the consistency of modeling clay, and as soon as you let go of it it will retain its shape and regain its normal hardness. To form a complex shape, roll Dexterity + Crafts. If you get an exceptional success on the activation roll, add your Terra to the rolls to shape rock. Upgrade: Artificial You may reshape man-made minerals, such as asphalt, concrete and glass. Upgrade: Metallic (Terra 2) Cost: +1 Wisp You may reshape metals as easily as earth and rock. Corrosive Grasp (Shape 1, Tempesta 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Dexterity Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 resistant bashing damage Duration: 1 scene The index finger of a single hand (your choice) secretes a powerful, sharp-smelling acid until the Charm ends. : Dramatic Failure: The acid only burns your hand. You take a -3 penalty to any action which uses that hand until the damage heals. : Failure: Although your hand may smell vaguely vinegary for a while, the acid isn't concentrated enough or has too high a pH to have an effect. : Success: The acid can be used to get an equipment bonus of your successes for any action where it is appropriate. For example, in an interrogation, the ability to scar with acid can be used to get a bonus to Intimidate, while when opening a lock, the ability to dissolve the hinges gives a bonus to Larceny. : Exceptional Success: No additional bonus, beyond the extra successes. Ghostly Hand (Shape 2, Aria 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Athletics Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: concentration You shape a Wisp into an immaterial hand, which can grasp things and move them around, but not use them. The hand has a Strength equal to your successes, to a maximum of your own transformed Strength; it forms around an object within sight, and can lift or move it if it has enough Strength. Its Speed, when moving a light object, equals your own. It can drop an object to pick up another close to it, but it cannot move more than one thing at a time. Upgrade: Dextrous (Aria 2) The hand can now manipulate what it grasps. You may distribute successes to the hand's Dexterity, to a maximum of your own transformed Dexterity. Apply your own Skills to perform tasks through the hand, but you take a -2 penalty on all rolls. Upgrade: Forceful Cost: +1 Wisp The hand can exert a strong, momentary force, lifting objects too heavy for its sustained strength. Its Stamina for this purpose equals your Inner Light. Upgrade: Free (Aria 3) Cost: +1 Willpower Duration: 1 scene The hand moves and acts without you constantly steering it; you have only to give it directions. You may perform other actions while the hand manipulates objects. Because your attention is divided, all your actions take a -2 penalty, and in any turn you act the hand cannot borrow your skills -- its Skill for any action becomes 0. Hedge Magic (Shape 2, Legno 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Survival Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: successes in turns A dense thicket springs up somewhere in sight, forming a wall. As with Bubble Shield, the hedge-wall has a Structure of 3x your successes and 0 Durability; its area is your Legno x10 square yards. Anyone who damages the hedge with a close attack gets tangled in the branches, and loses 1 Speed for every point of damage inflicted until they take an instant action to strip off the plants, or the Charm ends. When the Charm expires, the thicket wilts, losing all its Structure. Upgrade: Willowy The hedge bends when struck and springs back unharmed; it is immune to bashing damage. Upgrade: Binding The hedge actively tries to catch those who assault it. Anyone entangled in its branches cannot strip them away. Strength of the Tides (Shape 3, Aqua 2) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Resolve (1 turn/roll) Cost: 2 Wisps/roll Duration: concentration You take control of a body of water within sight, making it flow and push as you will. The Charm controls a circular area of water of your successes in yards, to a depth of 1 yard; left in that shape, it lifts and moves everything inside it with a Strength of 1. You may gather the water into a taller mass of smaller radius to concentrate its power; each halving of the radius quadruples the water's depth or height, and adds 1 to its Strength. You may also move the water in a wave or spout, carrying along whatever floats in it; the water's top Speed is 8 if moved this way. The Charm does not create water -- if you get more successes than you need to control all the water available, the extra successes have no effect. Upgrade: Violent (Aqua 3) The water becomes violently agitated, creating smashing waves and sucking undertows that batter anything caught within it. Each turn, you may choose to inflict bashing damage equal to the water's current Strength on everything in or floating on the water. Upgrade: Free (Aqua 4) Cost: +1 Willpower Duration: 1 scene You can release the water, do other things, and take control of it again. In any turn you are not shaping the water, it flows to its natural level, dropping anything it was lifting that doesn't float. Mist's Protection (Shape 3, Aria 2) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Manipulation Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: successes in turns You summon a thick fog that conceals your presence. A volume of radius equal to (10 x Inner Light) yards, centered on you, is filled with fog that completely obscures vision, and persists for at least as long as the Charm. In strong sunlight or moderate wind the cloud disperses when the Charm ends; in calm, cloudy weather, it may last as long as the Storyteller wishes. Spray of Embers (Shape 3, Fuego 2) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Weaponry Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: concentration A cloud of sparks and embers sprays from your hands, enveloping and burning whatever you choose. The cloud forms a swarm of radius equal to your successes, inflicting 1 bashing damage on everything (except you) within it. You may concentrate the cloud, adding 1 to the damage inflicted for each halving of the radius. Each 2 points of Armor reduces the damage to its wearer by 1. Finally, the cloud bedevils everyone within it but you; they take a -2 penalty on Perception rolls. Grown to Order (Shape 3, Legno 2) Action: Full turn, Inner Light + Crafts Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: permanent A plant you touch grows, in a single turn, a tool perfectly suited to your most pressing need. The tool adds an equipment bonus, equal to the number of successes rolled, to a Physical or Social skill that could reasonably be helped by something you either wear or carry that's made of nothing harder than wood. Each tool you grow helps with one specific skill. If you grow a weapon, it does bashing damage. The tool is fragile; if you use it and fail, even an ordinary failure, it breaks and cannot be used again. Upgrade: Profuse (Legno 3) Duration: 1 scene The plant grows into a ladder or pillar suitable for climbing, or a bridge over some kind of gap. A structure made in this way must be made from a plant already rooted in the ground, can support around 200 pounds of weight safely, and can cover a distance of 10 feet for each success rolled. The structure lasts until the Charm ends, at which point the plant shrinks back down to normal size. Burrow (Shape 3, Terra 2) Requires: Shape Earth Action: Extended, Inner Light + Stamina (5 minutes/roll) Cost: 1 Wisp/roll Duration: permanent Using your hands alone, you dig a tunnel through earth, stone, or similar materials such as concrete or asphalt. Each success rolled allows you to shape or remove around 30 cubic feet of dirt or 15 cubic feet of stone in any arrangement you desire (though you must be able to touch the earth to move it, so the tunnel made should be at least wide enough to accommodate you.) The tunnel is permanent, but you must roll Strength + Crafts to reinforce it properly; if you fail on this roll, the tunnel will collapse after about an hour or so. Call Down The Thunder (Shape 4, Aria 3) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Science (1 turn/roll) Cost: 2 Wisps/roll Duration: concentration You pitch your arms skyward and invoke the wrath of the storm, sending bolts of lightning down on your enemies. As you accumulate successes, the sky fills with thunderclouds. If the weather is already cloudy, raining or storming, you get the corresponding successes for free. Once you have accumulated 10 or more successes, you may direct a bolt of lightning at one target as an instant action. Roll Inner Light + Firearms + Aria vs. the target's Stamina + Inner Light; for each net success, subtract 1 from the pool controlling the storm, and the target takes 1 level of bashing damage. The target must be within your sight and exposed to the sky. In any turn you do not roll to build power or summon lightning, the current weather conditions remain, but the pool loses 1 success per turn until it is reduced to fewer than 10 successes. Upgrade: Swift You may fire a bolt of lightning in the same turn that you roll to build power, if you have at least 10 successes in the pool after the roll. Sacred Grove (Shape 4, Legno 3) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Presence (1 hour/roll) Cost: 2 Wisps/roll, 1 Willpower Duration: 2 + Inner Light days You cultivate an area into a calm, tranquil garden that bolsters the abilities and yourself and your allies. You take the appropriate supplies (ie, plants, seeds, soil, water, etc.) and augment them with your magic to create a grove that instills peace, confidence, and competence. The garden may have any appearance you wish, though most Princesses who take this Charm follow the lead of Bonnie Getsuei and make serene Japanese-style gardens, with cherry blossoms constantly floating through the air. Each success rolled for this Charm may be allocated to one of the following benefits, which apply to anyone within the garden: : +1 on rolls with a specific Skill (to a max of +3). : +1 Defense (to a max of +3). : +1 Initiative. : +1 to Resistance Attributes when resisting or opposing supernatural effects. The total number of successes allocated may not exceed 10. The area of the garden (measures in square feet) cannot exceed 50x Inner Light square feet. The physical garden remains after the Charm ends, though the supernatural effects lapse, and you may use the Charm again to re-create the garden's calming qualities. You may not, however, use the Charm on a garden already under its effects, or on any part of such a garden. Upgrade: Blessed Stacks Each time you take this upgrade, raise the total number of successes you may accumulate by 3. Upgrade: Tranquil (Legno 4) The garden may be arranged to soothe disturbed minds and prick consciences. When cultivating it, you may allocate 1 success to preserve anyone in the garden from one minor derangement; rolls to resist it succeed automatically. You may also allocate 2 successes to give +1 to degeneration rolls made by people who have spent at least one hour in the garden within the past 48 hours. Finally, you may allocate 2 successes to give anyone who sleeps in the garden 1 additional Willpower point, on top of the point regained normally through rest. Earthquake (Shape 4, Terra 3) Action: Instant and contested, Inner Light + Brawl vs. Dexterity + Composure Cost: 2 Wisps Duration: 1 scene You clap your hands, touch them to the ground, and the earth buckles and shakes, pitching wildly and throwing your enemies off-balance. The earthquake strikes a circular area with radius equal to the number of successes rolled in yards. Everyone in the area loses their Defense for the round, and those who failed to get more successes than you on their Dexterity + Composure roll are knocked prone. The area of the earthquake is difficult terrain to traverse, and anyone doing so moves at half Speed; if you get an exceptional success, the ground buckles and great shards of stone poke out from the earth, providing anyone who wants to take cover behind them substantial (-3) concealment. When the Charm ends, the ground slides back into its normal configuration. The Charm cannot be used if you are above "ground level". If you are underground, automatically apply the effect of an exceptional success. Upgrade: Sheltering (Terra 4) People you choose, up to your Inner Light, do not lose their Defense and are not knocked prone when the earthquake strikes.